Dethklok touring history
Dethklok does have a touring band, although there are no actual human counterparts to the characters on the show. The band consists of show co-creator, vocalist/guitarist Brendon Small, who writes and sings most of the music for the show, alongside drummer Gene Hoglan, bassist Bryan Beller, and second guitarist Mike Keneally. Touring members Actual * Brendon Small – vocals, guitar * Gene Hoglan – drums (2007–present) * Mike Keneally – guitar, backing vocals (2007–present) * Bryan Beller – bass, backing vocals (2007–present) * Pete Griffin – bass (2012) Fictional * Nathan Explosion – vocals * Pickles – drums, backing vocals * Skwisgaar Skwigelf – lead guitar * Toki Wartooth – rhythm guitar, keyboards * William Murderface – bass Tours College Tour (2007) In late 2007, Adult Swim organized a promotional tour featuring Dethklok and ...And You Will Know Us by the Trail of Dead. The tour comprised performances at twelve college campuses, with tickets available to students only (except for 50 tickets set aside for the UCLA show in the Los Angeles area). The band featured Brendon Small, guitarist Mike Keneally, bassist Bryan Beller and drummer Gene Hoglan. Tour information was made available on Adult Swim's promotional site. In an interview with Ultimate Guitar, Brendon Small described the tour as being "like Gorillaz, with the animated characters" with Small's ensemble of musicians performing visibly. The college dates for the tour were as follows: *Oct. 29 - University of New Mexico, Albuquerque, NM *Oct. 31 - University of Nevada, Las Vegas, NV *Nov. 01 - University of California, Los Angeles, CA *Nov. 02 - University of California, Berkley, CA *Nov. 05 - Colorado State University, Fort Collins, CO *Nov. 07 - University of Minnesota, Minneapolis, MN *Nov. 08 - University of South Dakota, Vermillion, SD *Nov. 11 - University of Colorado, Boulder, CO *Nov. 13 - Southern Illinois University, Carbondale, IL *Nov. 15 - University of Oklahoma, Norman, OK *Nov. 17 - University of Kansas, Lawrence, KS *Nov. 18 - Northwestern University, Chicago, IL The Dethalbum Tour (2008) In a February 2008 interview on California radio station Indie 103.1 with Full Metal Jackie, plans for a summer 2008 tour were announced. Brendon Small described the tour as being like "a Disney ride but with murder". Dethklok toured the US in June and early July with Chimaira and Soilent Green. In April 2008, 27 seven dates were announced. The dates for the tour were as followed: *June 2 - Portland, OR @ Roseland Theatre *June 3 - Seattle, WA @ Showbox SODO *June 5 - San Francisco, CA @ The Fillmore **During the June 5, 2008, show at The Fillmore in San Francisco, CA, an electrical fire broke out during Soilent Green's set. Attendees were hesitant to leave the building thinking that it was part of the show, which created a dangerous situation, but they soon realized that the fire was real and evacuated and the concert was rescheduled. *June 6 - Los Angeles, CA @ Wiltern Theatre *June 7 - Las Vegas, NV @ House of Blues *June 8 - San Diego, CA @ House of Blues *June 10 - Tempe, AZ @ Marquee Theatre *June 11 - Albuquerque, NM @ Sunshine Theater *June 12 - Englewood, CO @ Gothic Theatre *June 14 - Minneapolis, MN @ First Avenue *June 15 - Lawrence, KS @ Liberty Hall *June 16 - Chicago, IL @ House of Blues *June 17 - Pontiac, MI @ Clutch Cargos *June 19 - Cleveland, OH @ House of Blues *June 20 - Toronto, ONT @ Kool Haus *June 21 - Montreal, Quebec @ Heavy MTL (Festival) *June 22 - Buffalo, NY @ Town Ballroom *June 24 - Worcester, MA @ The Palladium *June 25 - New York, NY @ Nokia Theater Times Square *June 26 - Baltimore, MD @ Ram's Head Live *June 27 - Philadelphia, PA @ Theater of Living Arts *June 29 - Myrtle Beach, SC @ House of Blues *June 30 - Orlando, FL @ Hard Rock Live *July 1 - St. Petersburg, FL @ Jannus Landing *July 2 - Atlanta, GA @ Tabernacle *July 4 - Houston, TX @ Meridian *July 5 - Dallas, TX @ House of Blues *July 6 - Austin, TX @ Austin Music Hall Dethalbum II Tour (2009) Dethklok toured with co-headliner Mastodon with special guests High on Fire and Converge during October and November 2009 in support of the Dethalbum II. The dates for the tour were as followed: *10/2 Portland, OR @ Roseland Theater *10/3 Seattle, WA @ WaMu Theater *10/4 Vancouver, BC @ Orpheum Theatre *10/6 Calgary, AB @ Big Four Building *10/7 Edmonton, AB @ Shaw Conference Centre *10/9 Salt Lake City, UT @ Great Saltair *10/10 Denver, CO @ Fillmore Auditorium *10/12 Kansas City, MO @ Uptown Theater *10/13 St. Louis, MO @ The Pageant *10/14 Des Moines, IA @ Val Air Ballroom *10/16 St. Paul, MN @ Myth *10/17 Chicago, IL @ Aragon Ballroom *10/18 Milwaukee, WI @ Eagle's Auditorium *10/20 Columbus, OH @ LC Pavilion *10/21 Detroit, MI @ The Fillmore Detroit *10/23 Toronto, ON @ Sound Academy *10/24 Buffalo, NY @ The Fairgrounds *10/25 Albany, NY @ Armory *10/27 Boston, MA @ House of Blues *10/30 New York, NY @ Hammerstein Ballroom *10/31 Washington, DC @ Patriot Center *11/1 Philadelphia, PA @ Electric Factory *11/5 Atlanta, GA @ Tabernacle *11/6 Myrtle Beach, SC @ House of Blues *11/7 Orlando, FL @ Hard Rock Live *11/8 Pompano Beach, FL @ Pompano Beach Amphitheater *11/11 Dallas, TX @ House of Blues *11/12 Houston, TX @ Verizon Wireless Theater *11/13 Austin, TX @ Austin City Music Hall *11/14 Tulsa, OK @ Brady Theater *11/16 Las Cruces, NM @ Pan American Center *11/17 Mesa, AZ @ Mesa Amphitheater *11/18 Las Vegas, NV @ House of Blues *11/19 Los Angeles, CA @ Palladium Dethalbum III Tour (2012) Dethklok toured North America, in support of Dethalbum III, with Machine Head, All That Remains and The Black Dahlia Murder during November and December 2012. Bassist Pete Griffin filled in for several shows while Bryan Beller was touring with his band, The Aristocrats. The dates of the tour were as followed: *10/30 – Norfolk, Va. @ Norva (Canceled; later rescheduled for Dec. 13) *10/31 – Philadelphia, Pa. @ Electric Factory''' (Canceled; later rescheduled for Dec. 11)' *11/02 – Silver Spring, Md. @ Fillmore *11/03 – New York, N.Y. @ Roseland Ballroom '(Canceled; later rescheduled for Dec. 14)' *11/04 – Worcester, Mass. @ Palladium *11/05 – Montreal, Quebec @ Metropolis *11/07 – Toronto, Ontario @ Sound Academy *11/08 – Pittsburgh, Pa. @ Stage AE *11/09 – Columbus, Ohio @ LC Pavilion *11/10 – Detroit, Mich. @ Fillmore *11/11 – Grand Rapids, Mich. @ Orbit Room *11/13 – Fargo, N.D. @ The Venue *11/14 – Minneapolis, Minn. @ Myth *11/15 – Milwaukee, Wis. @ Rave / Eagles Club *11/16 – Chicago, Ill. @ Aragon Ballroom *11/17 – Kansas City, Mo. @ Midland *11/18 – St. Louis, Mo. @ The Pageant *11/20 – Denver, Colo. @ Fillmore *11/21 – Salt Lake City, Utah @ Great Salt Air *11/23 – Seattle, Wash. @ Showbox SODO *11/24 – Portland, Ore. @ Roseland Theater *11/26 – Oakland, Calif. @ Fox Theater *11/27 – Hollywood, Calif. @ Palladium *11/28 – Phoenix, Ariz. @ Marquee *11/30 – Dallas, Texas @ House Of Blues *12/01 – Austin, Texas @ Stubbs *12/02 – Houston, Texas @ House of Blues *12/04 – Orlando, Fla. @ House Of Blues *12/06 – Chattanooga, Tenn. @ Track 29 *12/07 – Charlotte, N.C. @ Fillmore *12/08 – Atlanta, Ga. @ Tabernacle *12/11 – Philadelphia, PA. @ Electric Factory *12/13 – Norfolk, VA. @ The NorVa *12/14 – New York, NY. @ Roseland Ballroom One-off concerts *The band performed in San Bernardino on July 9, 2011, at the Mayhem Festival in place of Megadeth. *Dethklok played a free show at San Diego Comic Con on July 13, 2012, on the USS Midway. *Dethklok performed at Festival Supreme on October 25, 2014, in Los Angeles, California. Cancelled Tours Dethalbum III Tour with Lamb of God (2012) The band was scheduled to co-headline a tour in North America with Lamb of God (with special guest Gojira) in August 2012; this tour was cancelled due to bail hearings at the time for Randy Blythe in the Czech Republic. As part of the tour Dethklok was scheduled to play in Toronto, Ontario at the Heavy T.O. festival on August 11, 2012, and also in Montreal, QC at Heavy MTL Festival on August 12, 2012; however, Dethklok's appearances at both festivals were cancelled. Dethklok was also scheduled to play the main stage for both days of Knotfest on August 17 and 18, 2012; however, Dethklok's appearance was cancelled. '''The planned dates for the tour were as followed:' *8/1 - Seattle, Wash. @ WaMu Theater *8/2 - Vancouver, BC @ Queen Elizabeth Theater *8/4 – Calgary, AB @ Big 4 *8/5 – Edmonton, AB @ Shaw Conference Centre *8/7 – Winnipeg, MB @ Convention Centre *8/9 – Milwaukee, Wis. @ Eagles Ballroom *8/10 – Columbus, Ohio @ LC Pavilion *8/11 – Toronto, ON @ Heavy TO (Festival) *8/12 – Montreal, QC @ Heavy MTL (Festival) *8/14 – Grand Rapids, Mich. @ Delta Plex *8/15 – St. Louis, Mo. @ Family Arena *8/17 – Council Bluffs, Iowa @ Knotfest (Festival) *8/18 – Somerset, Wisconsin @ Knotfest (Festival) *8/19 – Kansas City, Mo. @ Midland Theater *8/21 – Chicago, Ill. @ Congress Ballroom *8/22 – Detroit, Mich. @ Compuware Arena *8/23 – Pittsburgh, Pa. @ Stage AE *8/24 – Charlotte, N.C. @ Time Warner Cable Uptown Amphitheater *8/25 – Norfolk, Va. @ Constant Convocation Center *8/26 – Baltimore, Md. @ Pier 6 Pavilion *8/29 – New York, N.Y. @ Roseland Ballroom *8/30 – Lowell, Mass. @ Tsongas Arena *8/31 – Wallingford, Conn. @ Toyota Presents Oakdale Theater *9/1 – Philadelphia, Pa. @ Outside at the Electric Factory *9/2 – Asbury Park, N.J. @ Asbury Park Convention Hall *9/4 – Orlando, Fla. @ Hard Rock Live *9/5 – Atlanta, Ga. @ Tabernacle *9/7 – Houston, Tex. @ Bayou Music Center *9/8 – San Antonio, Tex. @ Sunken Garden *9/9 – Dallas, Tex. @ Verizon Wireless Theater *9/11 – Denver, Colo. @ The Fillmore *9/13 – Phoenix, Ariz. @ Comerica Theater *9/14 – Los Angeles, Calif. @ Gibson Amphitheater *9/15 – San Francisco, Calif. @ Bill Graham Civic Gallery Knotfest.jpg|A flyer showcasing Dethklok's appearance at KnotFest before their appearance was canceled Category:Tours